Hush, little brother
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: He just wanted to go on that walk, to prove he was ready to become a fully fledged Tom...but now how he wishes he had just taken his beloved brother back. Now Macavity's unsure if he or Munkustrap will survive to make it back to the yard. Kitten fic!


Okay this is a kitten fic! It revolves around Munkustrap and Macavity, when they were younger and before Macavity went all 'grah' and evil like…Macavity is almost a fully fledged Tom and Munkustrap is still a fairly young kitten…cuteness :D

This is a rather long one-shot, but the Macavity/Munkus brotherliness was too cute to stop writing :P

I don't own Cats, unfortunately…

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Macavity hummed as he walked out of his den, smiling. He looked around the Jellicle junkyard and sighed contently as he looked at the occupants milling about. The teenaged Tom walked over to his father, who was talking to the marmalade coloured Railway Cat, Skimbleshanks.

"Hey, Dad…morning, Skimble," Macavity greeted. Deuteronomy and Skimbleshanks turned and looked at the young ginger Tom.

"Good morning, Macavity,

"Mornin', lad," Skimble grinned.

"Cavi!" Macavity laughed and caught his smaller brother as Munkustrap leapt at him. Munkustrap wrapped his small arms around Macavity's neck, wrapping his legs around Macavity's waist as Macavity supported the young kitten. Munkustrap purred as he held onto his older brother.

"Heya, Squirt," Macavity laughed as he gently nuzzled the silver black-striped Tom kit. Munkustrap purred louder and held onto Macavity tightly.

"Where's Tugger?" Deuteronomy asked, frowning, as he looked for his missing, troublesome kitten.

"He was still asleep when I left the den," Macavity answered, gently rubbing his youngest brother's back. Deuteronomy sighed and shook his head.

"He's going to be trouble when he's older,"

"You just figured that out, Dad?" Macavity laughed. Deuteronomy smiled at his son. Deuteronomy watched Macavity bounced Munkustrap slightly, making his little brother laugh in delight. Macavity was turning into a great Tom, his ginger fur was immaculately groomed, his dark green eyes were shining happily as he smiled at his little brother.

Deuteronomy smiled at that.

Macavity adored his youngest brother, no matter what. Macavity would do what he could to make sure his little brother was protected and safe, and Deuteronomy had seen Macavity tell off some other kittens for picking on poor Munkus.

"Munku, come play!" The small black and white splotched kitten, Alonzo, called out. Coricopat and Tantomile, the twin kittens, were sitting by Jenny's feet. Cori's face was buried against her leg. Macavity frowned slightly.

"Munk…go get Cori to play with you," Macavity told Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked at the shy copper kitten, who was just a bit younger than him and nodded.

"Kay, Cavi," Macavity put Munkustrap down and the small, fluffy kitten ran over to Cori. Macavity smiled as he watched Cori look away from Jenny's leg, giving a small nod before he and Tantomile wandered off to play with Munkustrap, Alonzo, Demeter and Bombalurina.

"Good job, lad," Skimble smiled. Macavity blinked, looking at his father and Skimbleshanks.

"Poor Cori would never have gone up to them…he's still scared," Skimble sighed sadly.

"He still isn't improving?" Deuteronomy asked softly about Skimble's adopted son.

"Nah…he rarely leaves Jenny's, mine or Tantomile's side," Skimble sighed softly. "The poor little lad," Skimble sighed. They lapsed into silence, thinking about Coricopat's troubled past in his small life.

"Hey, Dad," Macavity said a few minutes later.

"Mm?"

"Can I go for a walk…outside the yard?" Deuteronomy stared at him, unsure.

"Dad, please, it's almost time for me to do my coming of age ball, I need to start doing things by myself," Macavity almost pleaded.

"I don't know…" Deuteronomy murmured. His latest mate, Munkustrap's mother, had been killed on the streets.

"Ah, c'mon, Deut," Skimble grinned. "The lad is responsible, and ya need to give him some freedom or else he ain't going to able to protect himself later," Skimble said, gently clapping Macavity's shoulder.

"Alright…but be back well before sun down,"

"Of course, Dad," Macavity grinned. "Thank you," He murmured as he hugged his father. Macavity grinned as he let his dad go.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Macavity grinned before waving to Skimble as he walked off.

Macavity was literally bouncing as he walked through the yard gates.

Finally, his father was letting him grow up. Macavity hummed to himself as he walked around the corner of the block.

"Cavi!" Macavity froze and turned around, just in time to have a silver kit attach itself to his leg.

"Munku, what are you doing out here?"

"Don't go!" Munkus wailed. "You get killed like Mamma!" Macavity sighed sadly, crouching down. He gently stroked Munkustrap's head.

"Oh, buddy…how long have you known?" Macavity asked sadly. The Jellicles had agreed to keep the cause of Munkustrap's mother's death a secret from him.

"I-I overhead Daddy tellin' Aunty Jenny," Munkustrap whimpered, clutching onto Macavity. Macavity sighed, looking at him sadly.

"Munku, I'll be alright…go back to the yard, okay,"

"No!" Munkustrap wailed. "I not leaving you!" Macavity sighed.

"Alright…you can come with me,"

"Really?"

"Yes," Macavity sighed, even though he knew he was dead when he got home…but at least this might help Munkustrap get over his fear. Munkustrap sniffled and Macavity wiped away the tears on Munkustrap's silver cheeks.

"Okay, buddy, let's go…just don't let go of my paw, alright?"

"Alright," Munkustrap sniffled. Macavity stood up, Munkustrap's small silver paw firmly enclosed in his ginger one. They walked in silence down the streets.

"Cavi?"

"Yes, Munkus?"

"Y-You not angry with me…are you?"

"Of course not, buddy," Macavity smiled at Munkustrap. His smile got larger as he watched a smile appear on Munkustrap's tiny face.

"When did you see me?" Macavity asked. "When I was leaving?"

"Y-Yes…we were playing and I saw you leave…and I was scared, Cavi," Munkustrap whimpered. "I don't want you to die too!"

"I'm not, buddy…I'm not leaving you for a long time," Macavity said gently.

"Promise?" Munkustrap demanded to know.

"I promise, Munkus," Munkustrap smiled, purring as he nuzzled at Macavity's hip while they walked.

"Want to go to the park?" Macavity asked.

"Yes!" Munkustrap grinned, bouncing. Macavity laughed and walked Munkustrap towards the park. Munkustrap laughed as he looked at the park when they arrived. Macavity found a tree to sit under and let Munkustrap's paw go. Munkustrap explored around the tree, sniffing around happily, but never leaving Macavity's sight. Macavity smiled as he watched Munkustrap tumble around. Macavity laughed as Munkustrap tripped and landed, sprawled out, on the grass. Munkustrap looked at him and pouted.

"Not funny,"

"Actually, that was very funny,"

"Was not!" Munkustrap said, leaping to his feet.

"Oh it was," Macavity teased. Munkustrap ran at his brother and leapt on him. Macavity laughed as he was wrestled to the ground. Macavity gave a playful growl as he tussled with his little brother, managing flip them around to pin the small kitten to the grass. Munkustrap struggled, laughing, under Macavity's paws.

"See, you can't beat your big brother," Macavity laughed, pressing his nose against Munkustrap's.

"Can too!"

"Oh no you can't!" Macavity laughed, tickling his brother. Munkustrap was laughing, writhing as Macavity's paws tickled him furiously.

"No, no, Cavi, stop!" Munkustrap laughed loudly. Macavity finally let up on his little brother, sitting back and panting, smiling broadly. Munkustrap giggled as he sat up, his fluffy fur all messed up and…strange. Macavity pulled Munkustrap over to him and gently fixed up the messy fur.

"That's better," Macavity smiled.

"Ohhh…kitties," Macavity stiffened and he slowly turned around. Macavity's green eyes widened as he found himself nose to nose with two large Pollicles. Macavity swore under his breath as he heard Munkustrap whimper.

"Munkus, run," Macavity breathed.

"What?"

"RUN!" Macavity yelled, leaping at one of the Pollicles. The Pollicle yelped and shook Macavity off his face, sending the young Tom flying into the tree.

"Cavi!" Macavity leapt to his feet when he heard the panicked scream. Macavity promptly collapsed back onto the ground when spots danced in front of his eyes, his vision dimming.

"Cavi!"

"Munk," Macavity croaked, struggling to his feet once more. He blinked and managed to clear the blurriness from his vision. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat at what he saw. Munkustrap was lying on his back under the head of one Pollicle as the Pollicle tried snapping at him. Munkustrap was clawing and kicking at the Pollicles head furiously, his tiny claws making miniscule but painful scratches on the Pollicle's face. Macavity tried running at the Pollicle who was trying to snap at his baby brother, but was stopped by the other Pollicle. Macavity leapt at the Pollicle blocking his way, sinking his teeth angrily into the dog's shoulder. The Pollicle yelped and Macavity leapt off, running towards the other Pollicle, who almost had his giant jaws wrapped around Munkustrap's small head, but was only stopped by Munkustrap's paws trying to push him away.

Macavity leapt on the Pollicle terrorising his baby brother, digging his claws into the dog's sides and dragging them down. The Pollicle yelped loudly, stumbling back in pain, Macavity barely heard the small cry. Macavity leapt off the Pollicle and ran towards his baby brother. He managed to grab Munkustrap's middle in his mouth, lifting the small kitten up from the ground and running from the two Pollicles on all fours, just needing to go faster. Macavity could hear the Pollicles running after them, growling angrily. Munkustrap was whimpering from where he was dangling from Macavity's mouth. Macavity turned down an alleyway and frantically looked around, trying to find a place for him and Munkus to hide in. Macavity's eyes spotted a crack in the wall and he bolted for it, diving under the bin and pushing Munkustrap through the crack before he pushed himself through. Macavity moved Munkustrap back towards the back of the small den, moving as far away as possible from the entrance. Macavity felt Munkustrap trembling against him as he stared at the crack. He could hear the Pollicles talking gruffly to one another.

"Where'd they go?" Macavity panted, trying to regain his breath.

"I really wanted that silver one," Macavity bared his teeth in a silent snarl as Munkustrap gave a large tremble behind him. Macavity gently reached behind himself, Munkustrap quickly grabbed onto his paw, holding it tight.

"Wait…found their scent," One of the Pollicles growled. Macavity winced as he heard the squealing of the bin wheels as the garbage bin was slowly pushed out of the way. A large nose was pushed into the crack, sniffing. It was pulled away and was replaced by an eye.

"Found 'em," The Pollicle laughed. "C'mon, kitties, come on out…come play," Macavity just hissed at him.

"Come on,"

"As if!" Macavity spat.

"Charlie…they ain't comin'…can we just find others to mess with?"

"No…I want these two!" Charlie growled, glaring at the two cats. "The silver one scarred my muzzle and the ginger one scarred my sides…I want these two!" Macavity snarled at the Pollicle.

"And I'll wait until they come out,"

"You're waiting by yourself then," Macavity heard the other Pollicle say before he heard the sound of paw-steps fade away. Macavity sighed as he listened to the other Pollicle settle down to wait.

"C-Cav?" Macavity turned to Munkustrap, looking at the frightened, dishevelled kitten. Macavity blinked before glaring at the young kitten.

"Why didn't you run when I told you to?" Macavity snapped. Munkustrap trembled, sinking to his belly on the ground, his baby blue eyes going large and filling with tears.

"Bast, Munk, at least then you would have been safe and we probably wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I-I sorry, Cavi," Munkustrap whimpered. "I-I was scared," Macavity sighed, trying to relax.

"I'm sorry, Munkus," Macavity murmured. "I'm just frustrated, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you," Munkustrap slowly lifted himself up from the ground, slowly making his way to Macavity, who was staring at the ground, ashamed at himself for snapping at Munkustrap, who was probably terrified out of his mind. Macavity looked up when he felt something soft gentle nuzzle him. Macavity smiled at Munkustrap, gently rubbing his cheek against Munkustrap's. Munkustrap purred. Munkustrap smiled at Macavity before turning to go explore the small cave like place they were hidden in on all fours. Macavity's eyes narrowed when he saw the difficulty Munkustrap had when turning around and that his right back leg seemed to dragging slightly.

"Munkus, what's wrong with your leg?" Macavity asked, moving forward and quickly gathering the small kitten into his arms. Macavity gently pulled Munkustrap's leg out so he could look. Macavity's eyes widened when he saw the large wound on Munkustrap's leg.

"Munk…what?"

"T-The Pollicle scratched me…" Munkustrap whispered. Macavity gently rolled Munkustrap so he could clean the wound on Munkustrap's leg. Macavity pulled away once he made sure the wound was properly cleaned.

"You going to make a great Protector, Cavi," Munkustrap mumbled tiredly. Macavity smiled, gently nuzzling Munkustrap.

"Thanks, buddy." Macavity sighed when he saw Munkustrap had fallen asleep in his arms. Macavity held his baby brother close to his chest. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around Macavity's neck in his sleep, nuzzling his face into the crook of Macavity's neck. Macavity gently nuzzled the side of Munkustrap's face reassuringly. Munkustrap began purring softly as he slept soundly. Macavity winced suddenly as he looked towards the crack in the wall.

Night had fallen.

Damn…he was so dead when he got home. His father was going to kill him and would never trust him again.

Macavity sighed and laid down, pulling Munkustrap to lie on his chest. Munkustrap nuzzled close to him. Macavity smiled as he watched Munkustrap stick his small silver paw into his mouth and began sucking on it. Macavity sighed and looked at the small kitten sadly.

"I'm so sorry for dragging you into this," Macavity whispered. "I should have taken you back to the yard," Munkustrap just gave a mumble in his sleep before he resumed sucking on his paw. Macavity yawned and let his eyes slip close. He sleepily wrapped his arm around Munkustrap's back, holding the small kitten close to him as he let himself fall asleep.

Macavity awoke early the next morning. He looked around, hoping that everything had just been a dream. Macavity sighed when he found it wasn't a dream. Macavity looked at the still sleeping kitten on his chest and groaned, lifting his head so he could drop it painfully back onto the ground underneath him.

"Cavi…what ya doing?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Nothing, Munku," Macavity sighed. Macavity gently moved Munkustrap onto the ground before Macavity walked over to the entry and slowly peered out. Macavity quickly leapt back as the Pollicle lunged at the small entry. Macavity swore loudly.

"Cav,"

"Sorry, kitten," Macavity sighed, walking over to Munkustrap and sitting next to him. Munkustrap crawled into his lap, hugging Macavity. Macavity wrapped his arms around Munkustrap, holding him close. Munkustrap was shivering as he buried himself into Macavity's chest, snuggling into his fur.

"Cavi…I wanna go home,"

"I know, buddy,"

"When can we go home?"

"I…I don't know," Macavity admitted. Munkustrap nodded against Macavity's chest.

"How's your leg?" Macavity asked gently. Munkustrap leaned back and looked down at his leg.

"It's okay," Munkustrap answered. Macavity gave a nod. Munkustrap looked at him. Macavity was shocked to see Munkustrap's bottom lip trembling and his eyes filling up with tears.

"Cavi…I want Daddy!" Munkustrap sobbed.

"Munk…" Macavity breathed as Munkustrap fell onto him, sobbing heavily.

"I don't wanna die like Mamma!" Munkustrap cried.

"Hush, little brother," Macavity whispered, stroking Munkustrap's back.

"But…but…but,"

"Shh, Munk, we'll get home, it'll be alright," Munkustrap looked at Macavity, tears were slipping down his small silver cheeks. Macavity sighed sadly and rubbed the tears away.

"P-Promise?"

"I promise," Macavity murmured, feeling terrible. Munkustrap nodded, snuggling against Macavity's chest once more.

"Love you, Cavi,"

"Love you too, Munk," Macavity murmured, gently rubbing Munkustrap's back. Macavity looked down a little while later and frowned when he saw Munkustrap was asleep.

That wasn't right…Munkus just woke up two hours ago.

"Munku?" Munkustrap just murmured and began sucking on his paw again. Macavity shrugged it off.

Maybe he was just exhausted with everything that was going on.

Munkustrap woke up a few hours later.

"Cavi?"

"Mm?"

"I hafta…go," Munkustrap said, shy.

"Go?" Macavity asked confused.

"I gotta wee," Munkustrap said shyly.

"I'm afraid the corner has to do, Munk," Macavity smiled reassuringly. Munkustrap blushed.

"Don't look," Macavity turned his back to Munkustrap.

"Alright, buddy," Macavity looked down at the scratches on his arms and legs, which had cleaned that morning. He sighed.

"You alright, Cavi?" Munkustrap's voice suddenly asked by his ear. Macavity turned and saw Munkustrap was standing behind him. Macavity glanced in the corner and saw the dirt was displaced, covering where Munkustrap had just gone.

"I'm fine, Munk," Macavity answered, smiling. Munkustrap's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"I'm hungry," Munkustrap whimpered, rubbing his stomach. Macavity looked at the crack, frowning. Macavity got his feet.

"Cavi…what you doing?" Munkustrap asked panicked.

"I'm going to try get you something to eat,"

"No, no, no, no!" Munkustrap cried. "I-I not hungry anymore," Macavity rubbed his face. He knew Munkustrap was panicked now. Munkustrap dropped the 'am' and some other words when talking when he was frightened.

"Munk, I need to get you food,"

"NO!"

"Munk, just stay here and I promise I'll be right back,"

"Cavi, no!" Munkustrap wailed. Macavity moved Munkustrap into the corner of the small hiding place they were in. Macavity crouched down, pulling Munkustrap down to sit.

"Stay here…I'll be right back…and, Munk, do not move from this spot," Macavity ordered him. Munkustrap whimpered and gave a nod. Macavity headed towards the exit and cautiously looked out before he darted from their hiding place. Munkustrap drew his knees up to his chest, burying his face against his legs before he sobbed. Munkustrap bit his lip as he tried to stop his crying. Cavi would want him to be strong. Munkustrap looked at the exit to their hiding spot.

When was he coming back?

How much longer?

Munkustrap sobbed again and buried his head back into his arms, crying. Cavi wasn't going to come back…he was gone like his Mamma.

"Hey, buddy…it's alright," Munkustrap lifted his head.

"Cavi!" Munkustrap threw himself at Macavity, knocking the surprised ginger Tom onto the ground. Munkustrap sobbed and held onto Macavity tight.

"Hey, I was gone ten minutes,"

"Don't leave me again!" Munkustrap wailed. Macavity dropped the dead rats he was holding to wrap his arms around Munkustrap and hold him tight. Munkustrap was shaking and sobbing.

"Hey, it's alright, Munk," Macavity whispered, rubbing Munkustrap's back. Munkustrap just sobbed.

"Hush, little brother…it'll be alright…I've got us enough to last us a few days, just in case," Munkustrap whimpered, burying his face into the crook of Macavity's neck. Munkustrap's stomach rumbled again. Macavity gave a chuckle.

"Let's get some food into you so that tummy of your stops rumbling," Macavity laughed, tickling Munkustrap slightly. Munkustrap gave a small giggle. Macavity picked up one of the large rats and handed it to Munkustrap. Munkustrap took it and settled down between Macavity's legs to eat. Macavity smiled at his little brother before he picked up his own rat to eat.

Munkustrap finished with his rat and settled down, leaning against Macavity. Macavity watched as Munkustrap dozed off against him. Macavity frowned again.

"Why are you sleeping so much?" Munkustrap just snuggled closer to him. Macavity rubbed his eyes and looked back outside.

Night once more.

Macavity was surprised, and a little more scared, at how quickly the days seemed to be going by.

"I really need to get you home," Macavity murmured, rubbing Munkustrap's ears. Macavity gently picked Munkustrap up and moved to the back of the small den. He pulled Munkustrap to lie on his chest before he allowed himself to fall asleep.

He woke up a few hours later to the sound of whimpering. Macavity frowned as he felt something really warm on his chest before he opened his eyes. Munkustrap was writhing slightly on his chest, moaning slightly.

"Munk?" Macavity whispered, gently touching Munkustrap's head. Macavity's eyes widened as he felt the sweat in Munkustrap's head fur. Macavity sat up and woke Munkustrap up. Munkustrap's breathing was ragged, his blue eyes tired and puffy looking, there was a fine sweat covering Munkustrap's soft kitten fur.

"C-Cavi…I-I don't feel too good," Munkustrap groaned. Macavity was beginning to panic.

Don't let it be an infection, don't let it be an infection.

"C-Cavi…I scared," Munkustrap whispered, beginning to drift off again.

"S-Stay awake for me, Munk," Macavity choked. Munkustrap gave a groan. Macavity gently rubbed the spot beside Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap began purring softly.

It was Munkustrap's comfort spot, Macavity had found that out before Munkustrap's mother had been killed. Munkus had been upset about something and that was the spot Munkustrap's mother had rubbed to calm him. Munkustrap clung onto Macavity, gripping onto his older brother.

Macavity bit his lip as he looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap was out of it again, his small silver paw clutching at Macavity's ginger chest fur, while he sucked on the other one.

Why was he sick? What had happened?

Macavity bit his lip harder as he tried to think if he had cleaned Munkustrap's wounds properly. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's shoulder soothingly. Munkustrap pulled his saliva covered paw from his mouth and grabbed Macavity's fur. Macavity sighed at the feeling of the saliva now matted in his fur, but he tried to forget it…Munkustrap was more important. Macavity lifted his paw, watching it spark.

He had magic…he hadn't told anyone.

Macavity glanced down at Munkustrap.

Could the magic he had heal his little brother?

Macavity shook that thought from his head…no, the last time he tried to use his magic he had managed to destroy an oven, making it blow up…blowing it into nothingness.

He couldn't risk Munkustrap with magic he barely knew how to control.

Macavity frowned and looked towards the exit. He needed to get Munkustrap back home, quick, but he couldn't while the Pollicle was still out there, waiting for them. Macavity frowned as a thought came to him…when he left to find food, the Pollicle had been asleep. Macavity began to feel uneasy as the idea of how to get out came to him…and it wasn't good.

He knew he couldn't get the sick Munkustrap out without waking the Pollicle…the only way to get past the Pollicle…was to kill him.

He couldn't…he just couldn't…

Macavity looked down at the sound of a sick moan. Munkustrap was shivering and writhing slightly. Macavity made up his mind then as he looked down at his sick little brother.

He was going to have to kill the Pollicle…it was the only way, for Munkustrap. Macavity sighed and gently moved Munkustrap off his lap before he headed over to the exit. Macavity peered out and saw the Pollicle was asleep. Macavity sighed and gritted his teeth before he crept over to the Pollicle. Macavity gritted his teeth once more as he slit the Pollicle's throat. Macavity watched as the Pollicles eyes snapped open as the blood pooled from its throat. The Pollicle stared at Macavity, its brown eyes wide. Macavity turned his head away as the Pollicle finally went limp. Macavity looked at his paws and shuddered, seeing the blood. He quickly cleaned himself off before he headed back inside. Macavity's heart sunk when he saw Munkustrap was awake, weakly calling his name and crying.

"Hey, hey, buddy, it's alright, I'm here," Macavity cooed as he headed over to Munkustrap.

"Where you go?" Munkustrap sobbed hoarsely.

"I-I just had to deal with something," Macavity said as he knelt beside Munkustrap.

"C'mon, little brother," Macavity murmured, gently pulling Munkustrap into his arms.

"We're going home?"

"Home?"

"Yeah, buddy," Macavity smiled as he got to his feet. He made sure Munkustrap's face was pressed into his shoulder so he wouldn't see the dead Pollicle.

As soon as they rounded the corner, Macavity readjusted his hold on Munkustrap, cradling his little brother in his arms.

"D-Do ya think Daddy's gonna be angry?"

"About what, Munk?" Macavity asked.

"T-That we didn't come home," Munkustrap croaked.

"I-I think he'll be happy to see us," Macavity smiled weakly, trying not to show how terrified he was of going home and getting everyone's reactions. Macavity took in a deep breath as he spotted the junkyard gates. Munkustrap moaned again, clutching onto Macavity tightly as he buried his head into Macavity's chest. Macavity winced at the unnatural heat coming from the kitten's body.

"We're home, buddy," Macavity smiled. Munkustrap just gave a groan, shivering again, his eyes flickering open slightly before closing again. Macavity hurried his pace towards the yard, just having to get Munkustrap some help.

"Jenny!" Macavity cried as he hurried through the yard.

"Macavity!"

"Dad, help!" Macavity yelled out. Deuteronomy, Skimble, Jenny, Jelly and Gus quickly hurried into sight.

"D-Dad, Munkus needs help," Macavity croaked. Jenny quickly took the small silver kitten from Macavity's arms before she and Jelly hurried off.

"What happened, lad?"

"M-Munkus and I were at the park…and two Pollicles turned up," Macavity explained hoarsely, swaying slightly. Macavity explained what had happened and how he and Munkustrap had ended up in their small hiding spot and how Munkustrap had gotten sick.

He didn't tell them about killing the Pollicle though.

Skimble and Gus walked off.

"Macavity, I want to talk to you," Deuteronomy said, his voice stern.

"D-Dad, I'm sorry I allowed Munkus to come with me," Macavity croaked. "But he was terrified that I would get killed…like his mum,"

"He doesn't know how she died,"

"Dad…he does," Macavity whispered. "He heard you telling Jenny," Deuteronomy gave a small moan, pressing his paw against his face.

"I-I should have brought him back to the yard,"

"You should have," Deuteronomy said sternly.

"I-I just wanted to go for that walk so badly…and I wanted to help Munk face his fear, but I guess I made it worse," Macavity whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks. Deuteronomy sighed and pulled his eldest son in for a hug. Macavity cried against Deuteronomy as Deuteronomy held him tight.

"Dad, I'm so sorry!"

"What's done is done, Macavity,"

"D-Dad…it's not just that," Macavity sobbed.

"What do you mean?"

"T-That Pollicle that was staying outside where Munku and I were hiding…I-I didn't just sneak past him with Munk,"

"Macavity?"

"I-I killed him, Dad!" Macavity cried. "Munkustrap was really sick and I was scared, and…and it was the only way I could get past him!" Deuteronomy was shocked but he quickly put that aside.

"Shh, Macavity, you did what was necessary…Munkustrap was sick and you needed to get him help…you did what you had to," Deuteronomy told him softly, reassuringly. Macavity nodded, rubbing his eyes and wiping away the tears.

"C-Can I go see Munkus?"

"Of course," Deuteronomy murmured, watching as Macavity walked off. Macavity walked off towards the medical den. He took in a breath before entering. Jenny looked up as he entered.

"Ah, good…I want to look over your wounds as well and make sure none of yours are infected like Munkustrap's,"

"W-Which one of Munkustrap's wounds are infected?" Macavity asked hoarsely as Jenny pulled him down to sit. Macavity looked over at the small silver kitten, who was being sponged off by Jellylorum as he shivered in his fever.

"The one on his leg," Jenny said as she looked over Macavity's scratches and bruises.

"B-But I cleaned that one first!" Macavity cried out. Jenny looked at him sadly.

"It's alright, dear…he'll be okay, you brought him home just in time," Jenny told him, patting his knee.

"You're okay, darling," Jenny smiled at Macavity. Jelly and Jenny moved to the corner of the den, picking up their knitting while keeping an eye on the fevered Munkustrap. Macavity slowly crawled over to his brother, gently curling around him. Macavity nuzzled at Munkustrap's silver cheek gently.

"C-Cavi?" Munkustrap croaked, his blue eyes opening slightly and finding him. Munkustrap shifted slightly so his head was tucked under Macavity's.

"C-Cavi…I don't feel well," Munkustrap whimpered. Macavity just nuzzled him.

"Hush, little brother…we're safe now and it's going to be okay,"

"We can go to the park again?" Macavity blinked, shocked.

"You want to go back?"

"Yes…because my big brother can protect me," Munkustrap smiled tiredly. Macavity purred at that.

"Cavi…you stay with me?" Munkustrap asked quietly, tiredly, as he entwined his paws in Macavity's ginger fur.

"Of course, buddy,"

Munkustrap began purring softly, snuggling close to Macavity.

"Love you, Cavi," Munkustrap mumbled tiredly.

"Love you too, little brother,"

"You not leaving me, ever?"

"Of course not," Macavity smiled.

"Was Daddy angry?"

"No, it's okay,"

"Sure?"

"Yes…now, hush, little brother and go to sleep…everything will be alright," Macavity murmured as he let himself relax knowing that Munkustrap was safe now.

An hour later, Jenny and Jelly looked over and smiled when they saw Macavity and Munkustrap curled up together, fast asleep.

"They're the cutest brothers ever," Jelly smiled.

"At least we know that Macavity will always be there for Munkus," Jenny smiled before going back to her knitting, relieved that those two were finally home.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Wow, that was long!

Aww, long live Munkus/Cavi brotherly love!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
